Where Her Heart Lies
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: Years passed with his crush being gone without a single trace. So, who is this person before him with familiar honey brown eyes that he missed so much? "Vongola Decimo, under the orders of Bermuda-sama, I am to observe if you are fit to uphold the Vongola or...to perish by the law of mafia."
1. Prologue

**A/N: My second 2795 series fic! XD Hope you guys like it. The prologue might not be much but I promise you, the second chapter will be better! xD**

**This fic is proofread by KawaiiDesuNee. Thanks for being awesome,Nica! :D**

******Warning: This fic takes place after the future arc (which means that the arcobaleno and shimon arc never happened) or you can take it as an AU fic too. The characters will mostly be IC except for some exceptions...and Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo here. Honestly, doesn't any of you think that it sounds better and shorter than 'Neo Vongola Primo'? =_=**

* * *

**Prologue**

"K-Kyoko-chan, I have something I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it, Tsuna-kun?" The orange head said with a warm smile on face that never failed to make his heart flutter and now, even, as heat creep up his cheeks. The brunette had to gather himself before he could find his voice back.

There would not be a 'next day' for him to see his crush.

"I…all this time, I have always—"

He had to tell her now…this is his last chance. A week ago, his guardians have arrived in Italy and now is his time to return to whence the sky should be: with his famiglia and all those who are undoubtedly involved in a world she does not belong to.

It was then that doubts started clouding his mind, disabling him from saying out those words he'd been holding back all this time.

The mafia world isn't safe for her and his confession would just have her even more involved than she already is. It was true that he was afraid of being rejected; it was a nature to a 'dame' like him after all.

But, what if she returns his feelings?

"Tsuna-kun?" Her voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts as he bit his bottom lip.

He looked up at her and for once, noticed the frown tugging on her mouth as her caramels only reflect sincere worry for him. Kyoko Sasagawa is too good and innocent for a no-good like him, much less someone who is going to inherit the infamous Vongola family.

He couldn't taint her.

A weak grin formed on his lips, masking the bitter feeling that was swelling up in his gut as he choked out his words,

"I really appreciate it, t-that you're willing to be my friend all this time."

It was better this way; for the both of them.

"I…see…" The orange head breathed out and he swore he saw a sad smile flashed on her lips before it returned to how they always were. "No problem, Tsuna-kun."

"Take care, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said to the young mafioso as chocolate browns took in her features, engraving the face of the girl he loves in his mind.

"You too…Kyoko-chan." Tsuna whispered almost inaudibly before he hesitantly turned and left her by the gates of the Sasagawa residence. His heart sank at the thought that he wouldn't be able to see, hear and most of all, to love her.

But he would bury his feelings if it meant that she would be safe and away from the mafia and the dangers that haunts him to no end.

Kyoko watched the brunette leaving her sight before the smile on her lips immediately dropped to a straight line. Her hands quivered as she tried to fight back the urge of letting hot tears slipp down her face but to no avail with the piece of paper that she'd hidden behind her back before he came up to her all of a sudden.

"Goodbye…Tsuna-kun." Kyoko muttered, her hands gripping on the paper as onyx flames dissipates into the air from the head of the letter that contained a single sentence:

'_Your mission to watch over the Vongola Decimo is over, 'Kyoko Sasagawa'.'_

* * *

**5 Years Later…**

* * *

The mafia boss paused on his fountain pen as his intuition picked up a familiar presence in the room.

"Is there anything you want, Reborn?" The brunette sighed as he resumed his work, not bothering to reconfirm his intuition with his own eyes.

"Your guardians are worried about you,_again_." The hitman spat out the word as he placed his hand in his pocket, a habit when he's annoyed.

"What?" The brunette blinked as his eyes finally met the ex-arcobaleno's narrowed black irises, "But I still have lots of paperwork to do!"

"Like this meeting arrangements, agreements on alliance terms with other famiglia and—" The decimo said as he frantically held up each papers for the tutor to see before he was interrupted.

"Dame-Tsuna, drop your act." Reborn growled as a warning to his ex-student who froze at his words.

"What…do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna muttered lowly as his hand unconsciously grasped on one of his paperwork. The hitman tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes as he whispered out with a grim tone.

"It's all just a distraction for you so that you wouldn't think of 'her'd—" The ex-arcobaleno's words were stopped in its tracks as the brunette's fists created a loud bang on the table.

"**She is **_**not**_** dead!" **Tsuna hissed dangerously as he gritted his teeth, calm chocolate browns now replaced with glowing orange hues that reflected desperation and forlorn but also anger at his own tutor. Reborn clicked his tongue as the decimo muttered to himself about how he would find her and make sure that she's safe and that everyone was wrong about her death five years ago.

"On the same day I left for Italy, she just…disappeared." Tsuna said as his hand grabbed a lock of his unruly chestnut hair which were even messier than usual. He remembered how he felt when the sun guardian called him just before he was about to leave Namimori and told him that he could not contact her. The brunette searched every corner of Namimori and she was nowhere to be found.

His blood ran cold.

"It wasn't a coincidence, Reborn." The mafia boss said as his tired eyes glared at the small figure of the ex-arcobaleno who kept silent. Five years. Five long years and he couldn't find her, not even when he uses his position as the decimo to find out about her whereabouts. It was as if she had vanished without a trace.

"There was no other reason except for her relations to us being in the mafia and I—." Tsuna raised his voice, not being able to contain his guilt any longer for the high possibility of her being related to him as the reason for her sudden disappearance. It wasn't just him though. "—all of us are aware of this!"

Knowing she was gone and that he couldn't protect her….it broke him along with his heart.

"Enough." The tutor said as he appeared behind the brunette and skillfully delivered a blow on the back of his neck without him noticing, making the decimo fall unconscious on his desk. "Rest, you idiot."

It was a topic whom no one dared to speak of in this mansion.

"Because you're not the only one cursing at reality in this mansion…." Reborn said bitterly. For once, this wasn't what he expected to happen. None of them did.

Tsuna groaned as he sat up on his sofa in his office and rubbed the back of his neck. The little nap cooled him down and he did feel better but the tutor was too harsh on him after all… or so he thought. His eyes landed on the ancient clock that decorated his office which indicates the time as evening.

How long had he been asleep?

The young mafioso ruffled his gravity defying hair in frustration before he proceeded to leave his office, contemplating about what the sadistic ex-tutor said and that maybe, he should get a little breather in town.

The door of his mansion creaked open as he pushed on the brass handle but he froze as his intuition was warning him of another presence near him. Chocolate hues gaze ahead and still at the person who stood before him as they trailed up from the bare feet covered only in bandages, the long, black robe that fell slightly below her knees covering her small stature, her face covered with the same bandages as well as a tattered top hat.

A glance and he knew that she was a part of the vindice from her attire.

But the one thing that stopped him from being wary of the stranger was those pools of deep honey browns staring back at his brown irises.

"Vongola Decimo, under the orders of Bermuda-sama, I am to observe if you are fit to uphold the Vongola or...to perish by the law of mafia."

A sentence of her soft, melodious voice and he knew that it was her voice he'd yearn to hear again all these years.

"Kyoko…chan?"

* * *

_A Vindice does not feel nor are we to be condole with._

_We simply exist to maintain the order of the mafia for as long as our curse befalls us._

_That…is our only purpose and __**none **__shall oppose our law._

"For we do not have the heart to love."

* * *

**A/N: I know all of you will be confused and all but don't worry, I'll explain more about Kyoko in the midst of the next chapter. Well, I don't know if I should continue the fic since I' already dying with my other series fic so I'l just let the reviews, favs and alerts decide. :)**


	2. Angel Of Death

**A/N: So, I kind of rushed to finish this chapter but I hope it explains a little more on the plot. It'll get clearer as the chapter goes on though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. It belongs to the great Amano Akira who should've continued the KHR manga. :S**

**Warning: This chapter is unbetaed and done in quiet a rush so sorry for grammatical errors or others. Nobody's perfect, right? Right! :D**

* * *

**Angel Of Death**

He watched, frozen as chocolate brown eyes locked with familiar honey brown hues; those pools of light orange that never fail to took his breath away. However, the brunette didn't dare to move. The thought that she was a mere illusion passed his mind and he couldn't help but stared at her dumbly, as if his questioning and surprised eyes could utter the millions of questions swirling in his mind.

Tsuna never thought that the visitor's caramel hues would narrow at him as she muttered with an edge of certain coldness in her words.

"You have mistaken me for someone else, Vongola decimo." She muttered and the brunette broke from his trance as he widened his eyes at the vindice's words. The fact that her voice that resembled her so much had spoken in such an emotionless tone shocked him.

It was then that he realized that…perhaps…he had mistaken this person for 'her'?

He had missed his sun too much afterall.

"O-Oh, I-I-I'm sorry." The decimo apologized as he scratched his cheek sheepishly, a weak smile plastered over his lips as he tried to ignore the unbearable pain of having his hope shattered to a million pieces. It was a silly thing to do, believing at something that everyone knew was inevitable. He didn't want to believe it, that she was gone. He couldn't find her, not even after all this time and when he finally found someone who was really similar to her…

"Y-You really resembles a….friend…of mine." Tsuna muttered and he could sense no emotions in her eyes.

"….." Awkward silence filled the air as the brunette didn't know what to say. Tsuna merely tried to avoid the vindice's calculative gaze as he shifted in his place. Well, it was his fault for mistaking a stranger for his crush without any proof. Plus, she seemed completely different from her kind, cheery self with her warm smile. A frown formed on the brunette's lips as he recalled the missing orange head again. The decimo tilted his head up and blinked as he noticed that his guest was gone from her spot. He immediately turned around at the sound of soft footsteps, only to find the petite figure walking along the halls without even asking the owner of the mansion for his permission.

"H-Hey!" Tsuna called as he caught up to the mysterious person who stopped on her tracks as the brunette stood before her. She looked up at him with a tinge of annoyance.

"Did you not hear me earlier, Vongola?" She stated, "Ignore my presence, if you wish, as I am merely here to judge you. However, I will have to assess your guardians and your overall work as the tenth boss of Vongola to determine whether you are fit to continue being the bearer of the Vongola ring."

"B-But—" Tsuna said but was interrupted by a low and threatening tone.

"Do not_ interfere_ with my mission." Her caramels seemed to pierce through him but the brunette's lips merely formed a thin line as he refused to budge. The brunette couldn't possibly let an unknown person enter the mansion where his friends and family live in, their safety could be at risk!

"At least, tell me why I should believe your words." Tsuna said firmly and he watched as she slowly closed her eyes, as if understanding the doubts he had in her. The brunette sighed in relief at her understanding to his reasons.

Suddenly, the brunette's intuition rang in his head warningly. The decimo could only widen his eyes as he felt something sharp pressed against his neck. She had moved swiftly, and maybe it was because the young Mafioso had loosen up his guard for a second, but it didn't change the fact that he currently had a clear, crystal-like blade pointed against his throat.

"Because." She whispered lowly, her voice laced with a low warning to the brunette.

"You would've been _dead_…" The girl hissed as she pushed her knife against his throat. The mafia boss winched as he could only stood rooted in his place.

"…If I hadn't used the back of my knife." The corner of his lips tugged into a frown as he must admit that his life might really be over if she's as skilful as she seems. The vindice then pull the weapon back but kept it in a firm hold. as if it was the only thing that could've protected her.

"I'd prefer to refrain from further staining my hands with more lives…." She trailed off and for once, Tsuna felt a tinge of emotion from her. Sadness, solitude, fear and the most dominating one was what surprises him the most. She was supposed to be a part of the vindice; a heartless guard of the mafia law who is said to show no mercy even to the devil himself.

But there was something…._different _about her and the way those honey brown hues shadowed as they were fixed on the blade on her hand.

It was _guilt._

For the victims of her blade, he guessed, since it was only normal that they would have to 'punish' those who break their ultimate law. For once, Tsuna noticed the light orange carved on the crystal-like weapon that seemed to be even more fragile than what it's used for. The soft glow from the light shade of orange gave off a sense of warmth and tranquillity; a silent prayer for those who'd fallen to her blade in hope that they could rest peacefully.

"It's…a nice blade." Before he knew it, those words slipped from his lips. The vindice broke from her trance as she snapped her piercing glare at him in return.

"It's a weapon to _kill." _She corrected before turning away from the mafia boss and hid the weapon under her sleeve, proceeding to her destination. "And it's not even my main weapon to carry out my duties."

The sky guardian gulped at the thought that she would be even more skilful with her main weapon. Suddenly…he felt like he should really start to take this whole 'fail me and you'll die' thing seriously. As if sensing the curious look he'd thrown at her behind her back, she spoke in a calculative way.

"As a mafia boss, you've let your guard down, even if it's only for a split second." It sounded more like a lecture to the brunette who felt heat creeping up his cheeks from embarrassment. He swore that if his ex-tutor knew of his carelessness, he would've made him go through more training from hell.

"…Minus one point." She simply stated as the brunette raised a brow questioningly. The tenth boss almost bumped into her as she suddenly stopped on her tracks and looked up at him.

"I've decided that if you lose all 10 points, you will be deemed unworthy as a boss of Vongola." The emotionless voice spoke once again as Tsuna couldn't find any excuse to retaliate her remarks.

'Ugh...what a strict person.', The young mafioso thought bitterly as he made sure to have a mental note not to anger her or revert back to his dame mode when she's around...

* * *

Tsuna decided to follow her through the halls and head the dining room where his guardians and friends are. He still needs to be cautious about the peculiar girl though.

His trains of thoughts halted as her hand reached out for the metal handle of the dining room.

"W-Wait a minute!" The brunette exclaimed and she snapped her head to the side out of annoyance as if saying 'What is it now?!'

"Just let me enter first or else they might freak out and jump to conclusions since….you know." Tsuna hesitated to speak and she only blinked before noticing his chocolate hues trailing off on her tattered hat, the bandages covering her face and then the dark cloak that hid her figure.

"….What?" She simply said and Tsuna resisted the urge to facepalm as she was oblivious of her 'I'm-obviously-a-vindice' get up.

Who'd ever thought that the strict and dangerous vindice could ever be so…..dense?

"N-Never mind, but um…" Tsuna started as he scratched the back of his head, unsure on what to say.

"Just…don't take out any of your weapons and stay still until I've explained it to them properly, okay?" Honestly, he expected another blade pointed against his throat or a glare from her but…no. She tilted her head away. Was it just him or is she actually…..sulking?

"It's not like I'm going to attack anyone out of the blue without a proper reason…" She muttered, barely inaudible, and Tsuna could only reply dumbly.

"E-Eh?" He swore that under that even with that bandage mask of hers, she had a frown on her lips. A pang of guilt washed over him as he realized that he'd just treat her like an unrestrained assassin who will threaten to kill everyone she meets. Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but could find no words to say as he closed it back again. Meanwhile, the vindice kept quiet as she still refused to face him; not knowing that it actually made him feel even guiltier for his words.

'Gaaah!' Tsuna screamed in his mind as he fought the urge to pull his hairs off for his stupidity.

T-This is why he's bad with g-girls!

"S-Sorry, I-I just…" He stuttered out and his mind raced as he felt himself choking for words.

"…." The girl was silent as she noticed the brunette's panicked gestures before she finally tilted her head back and nodded at him without a word, accepting his apology.

He blinked as she merely hung her head low, not daring to look at him. It looked as if she was feeling bad for making him apologise too. Heat crept up his cheeks at the thought as he couldn't help but think that….maybe…

She isn't so bad afterall?

"T-Then…I'm going to open the door now…" Tsuna said as he held onto the handle and once again, she nodded her head at him. The brunette couldn't help but think about how obedient she was all of a sudden. The mafia boss did a mindslap as he didn't know of how he could think of the girl who'd almost killed him moments ago as someone nice…._cute, _even, when she's harmless.

There must be something wrong with him, he thought.

Tsuna quickly shook his head and pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he turned on the doorknob. The dame boss was immediately greeted by his guardian's cheery expression at his presence. His guardians, except for the skylark, are all seated around the table that stretched to almost the other end of the room. Tsuna was glad that he had sent his fighting-crazed cloud guardian on a mission last week…he didn't want to think about what he'd do if Hibari picked a fight with the vindice…

"Tsuna! We were waiting for you!" His rain guardian said with a happy-go-lucky grin.

"Jyuudaime! Reborn-san didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" Gokudera gave him a worried look as he knew that his boss's tutor could be…harsh sometimes.

"Yare, yare, we were all waiting for you, Tsuna-nii." Lambo said as he tried to keep calm, but deep inside, he was craving for the food laid out nicely before him.

"Bossu…" Chrome breathed out in relief, she was glad that her boss looked less tired than the last time she saw him. She remembered how he'd always locked himself up in his office and did his work all-day. Seated beside him was of course, the other mist guardian who let off a cunning cackle at his entrance.

"Kufufu…I was starting to wonder if someone had successfully assassinated you given the pathetic state you're in." Mukuro said with a smirk and Tsuna couldn't help but think that he was almost actually killed by the very person who could've stabbed his back anytime she wanted to.

"Haha, very funny, Mukuro." Tsuna said sarcastically before a voice spoke.

"Sawada." The sun guardian called and Tsuna came to face with the person who'd faced the same pain of her loss. He still remembered how Ryohei had searched everywhere for his sister and denied her death. But the extreme boxer never blamed his current boss, the person who'd felt guilty himself, for possibly causing his sister's sudden disappearance. The brunette would've had the corner of his lips tugged down if not for the extreme boxer's bright grin. "Glad you're looking extremely less half-dead now!"

He still treated him like his brother and Tsuna was thankful for that. It lessened the guilt that was eating at him. A soft smile crept up his lips as he was faced with his guardians. "Thanks for worrying about me, everyone."

Tsuna felt the cloaked guest shifted in her place and he finally spoke, "Oh, right, we have a guest who will be staying with us for a while."

The brunette hesitantly moved away to let the cloaked figure stepped in the room, revealing her signature attire and top hat. The guardians widened their eyes and Chrome gasped as she recognized her as a vindice. She tilted her hat down to cover her caramel orbs away, especially from the extreme boxer.

"W-Wait! Guys!" Tsuna raised a hand in panic as a sign for them to stop as some of the guardians were already holding onto their weapons cautiously. Yamamoto lost his smile as he held onto the handle of his Katana, Gokudera glared as he already had a few dynamites in his hands, Chrome narrowed her eyes at the stranger daringly, Lambo squeaked as he hides under the table while the sun guardian had his bow weapon in hand. However, the boxer wondered why she was trying very hard to hide her eyes away from him. There was something about her presence that's just feels so…oddly familiar.

"S-She's here for a reason and she won't harm us—" Tsuna said as he suddenly remembered how she'd used her knife against him earlier.

"—p-probably…." Then he suddenly remembered how she'd felt offended by his words before and corrected himself.

"I-I mean, I'm s-sure she won't!" The decimo trailed off lamely as he couldn't help but revert to his dame side since he didn't know what to make of the situation either.

"Oya? Who do have we here…?" Mukuro said as he stood from his seat and walked up to the vindice. Her eyes were immediately set on a warning glare as he smirked evilly at her.

"If it isn't the vindice who used to always visits me in that horrid prison...Kufufu." The mist illusionist cackle as he eyed the cloaked woman who didn't even flinch at his cold words. However, the pineapple headed illusionist had another thought in mind. He still remembered the time when he was still in that despicable Vendicare Water Prison. Even though he was trapped in that tank of water, he could still sense a presence; watching him from time to time when no other vindice was around. It was as if he knew what her curious gaze meant all along.

Why did Sawada Tsunayoshi allowed a dangerous man like him to be his guardian?

The decimo blinked as he inquired, "Mukuro, you know this person?"

The mist guardian felt the urge to roll his eyes at the brunette's question. He had a feeling that she was suspicious ever since he first saw her but he'd never thought that his assumptions were true. The fact that she is here with her black overalls and bandages just proves him right then. But there is one thing that he is curious about….

Mukuro swiftly form his trident form purple mists and tried to stab the woman's head. The stranger merely clicked her tongue and took a step back as she dodged the trident. Caramel hues turned even more irritated than they were before as the male illusionist retract his weapon.

"Rokudo Mukuro, what is the meaning of this?" She muttered at him.

"I was just trying to ascertain whether you are truly a part of the vindice." Mukuro said with a nonchalant shrug.

"It seems…that you are a normal human afterall." The pineapple headed man deduced as he couldn't find any other reason for her to dodge his attacks if she were truly immortal like Jager and the rest.

"Kufufu…", Another sly grin appeared on the mist guardian's face as he watched her hand reaching for her weapon hidden inside her cloak. He had said too much and she couldn't let him interfere with her mission. Even though Bermuda-sama hadn't said anything about her having to hide her identity, it would still be troublesome for her they found out. Mis-matched eyes and honey browns locked dangerously, as if waiting for the other's move when a figure stood between the two.

"Mukuro, I won't allow anyone here to harm her as long as she doesn't do anything against us." Tsuna said as he narrowed his eyes at his mist guardian. He couldn't let anyone hurt his guest, and even more so now that he knew she is mortal. Perhaps that was why she still held some hidden emotions in her? Still, he didn't know that there was a hidden member of the vindice who is human…

Mis-matched eyes eyed the vindice as she looked away from the brunette's back, her lips forming a thin line. Tsuna stood unmoving from his position as he was determined to protect the visitor from his mist guardian but he didn't care. The vindice could feel mis-matched orbs gazing at her with a look that says it all.

'**Liar'**, '**betrayer'** and most definitely, a '_**fool' **_for returning to the vindice other than choosing to stay by the brunette's side years ago.

The mist illusionist almost scoffed as the decimo still insisted on protecting her.

Oh, if only he knew that she was the one he'd been searching so desperately for all these years….

He could just say out who she is right here and now infront of all these people she'd _lied_ to but…It might just be interesting to see her struggle to keep her little secret, especially from the mafia boss. Mukuro raised a hand and his trident was shrouded with purple mist before it dissipates into the air. The young mafia boss sighed as his mist guardian had finally stopped picking on his guest.

"Jyuudaime…no matter how you see it, she is still a suspicious person." Gokudera growled as he refused to let his guard down so long as the vindice is still in the room. Tsuna couldn't help but agree with his right hand man but it is still not right to use violence against someone they barely met.

"Then….how about we ask her a few questions just to let her clarify herself." The brunette stated as he glanced at her as he repeated in his mind that he was definitely _not _saying that because he was curious of her or that he was actually worried about her as he glanced back. She kept silent but Tsuna took it as a cue to go ahead and shoot.

"First…" Tsuna trailed off as he picked a question out of the millions that's been swirling in his mind. "What…should we call you?"

And he repeated, once again, that it was not because he wanted to know more about the mysterious person.

Nope, not at all.

Yet, the brunette couldn't help but felt like he shouldn't have asked her the question as she hung her head low, hiding her eyes. She slowly held up a hand over her chest and uttered mechanically without a hint of emotion whatsoever. However, Tsuna could feel a hint of sadness hidden underneath her mask. "I do not have a name…as I am but a mere puppet of Vindice and an eternal servant of Bermuda-sama for as long as I am needed."

"Why?" Mukuro asked plainly and his smirk only grew wider as she struggled to speak.

"I owe him my life and in return for that, my loyalty lies with him and the vindice." She spoke without a hint of hesitation and anyone could see the honest determination she had in her light brown hues.

"A-are you an a-a-assassin?" Lambo asked as half of his head popped out from the edge of the table, still scared of the stranger.

"It is a part of my mission to take the lives of the people who break our law." She simply said and the guardians seemed to put up their guards once again. All except for Tsuna though. He didn't believe that she felt nothing for the people she'd killed after seeing her blade and how sad she looked.

"Your name." The half-italian growled as he eyed the assasin. "And by that, I meant your name in the underworld."

Every skilful Mafioso or anyone related to the dark side of the mafia world would definitely have a nickname given to them. The vindice was silent for a moment, knowing the storm guardian's smart question to assess her ability and how dangerous she could be if he'd heard of her nickname.

"….'Angelo della morte'" She whispered the hateful nickname and the storm guardian widened his eyes.

'Angel of death'.

That was the name she'd gotten after assassinating some of the mafia bosses during her missions. Being trained by the vindice for years, she'd leave no trail of her assassination behind other than the corpse of her target. No one really knew what her favourite weapon was but from the cause of death of her targets, it ranges from wires to knives and any other which are just convenient to carry out her mission. Other than her target though, she'd never killed anyone else if they didn't interfere with her job. However, there was one boy who had seen her in the boss's office, standing before the dead man with blood splattered on her dark cloak that reached down to her knees.

* * *

Tattered top hat with bandages covering parts of her face and body, clear pools of honey brown hues filled with sorrow and lastly, her signature _orange _locks flowing down to her waist.

"_Forgive me…" _Was the only thing she muttered as a tear slipped from her eyes. She bit her lips at the boy who had a look of pure horror and shock at his father's death but kept his eyes on the peculiar weapons she had that earned her of her nickname.

"_Dell'angel….?" _Before he knew it, the orange haired assassin was gone from his sight.

* * *

"That's it." Gokudera hissed as he pulled out his dynamites. He didn't recognize her at first since she'd hidden her hair and was more careful in hiding her identity but now that he knew…

"She's dangerous, Jyuudaime." Tsuna widened his eyes at his right hand man's statement and the rest of the guardians were back to holding their weapons yet again. She kept still, unmoving and silent as all eyes were on her. Some glaring at her to move away from their boss….even them…

The orange haired vindice glances at the lightning guardian who squeaked and hid himself behind the table and the sun guardian who looked like he was ready to keep her away from Tsuna even if he had to use force. She bit her lips and stared down to the ground in silence.

Of course they would hate her…

She is their enemy now, a threat to the safety of their sky.

However, the vindice was surprised as said 'sky' had stood between her and the guardians protectively, siding himself with a stranger than his family.

"…Are you finally losing your sanity, Vongola? She could kill you at any second." The pineapple headed illusionist said as he was actually just concerned that the vessel he'd want to possess someday might be useless if he were to die.

"Jyuudaime, I have to agree with him this time." The bomber muttered as Chrome and Yamamoto held onto their trident and katana respectfully but Tsuna refused to change his mind.

"Decimo," The assassin called as before she continued with a whisper, "This is enough. You don't have to defend someone like me—"

"No." The brunette stated clearly as he cut her words off, rendering her speechless as she could do nothing but stare at his back. His gaze was fixed on his guardians, his friends who were trying to protect him.

But…

"Just…please…trust me." Tsuna said as he could feel his intuition telling him that he could trust her.

It felt as if she had already belonged as a part of his family since long ago.

The guardians didn't move as the shifted their eyes at each other, wondering if they should just trust his hyper intuition. It was never wrong afterall.

"I won't raise my weapon…." The orange haired woman said as she kept her emotions hidden. "Unless….you distrupts my mission or pose as a threat to me first."

Tsuna felt the corner of his lips tugging into a grin as she still remembered her promise not to bring out her weapons hastily. The guardians stood still at the brunette's expression, it's been a long time since he'd smiled so sincerely ever since her disappearance. They started to lower their weapons as they nodded to each other, Mukuro didn't spoke a word as he knew that this would've happen while Lambo peeked from the table.

"…Alright, Tsuna." Yamamoto sighed as he couldn't refused his best friend's request.

"But we're still keeping an eye on her." Gokudera added as he clicked his tongue and kept his dynamites.

"Only because bossu says so…" Chrome whispered as she let her trident turned to mists.

"We'll trust your extreme intuition, Sawada!" Ryohei shouted as he gave a bright grin. A sheepish smile crept up his lips as he replied, "Thanks again, all of you."

"So…" Tsuna trailed off as he gestured the dining table with the various delicacies on it. "Do you want to have dinner?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked again, he didn't want to make his guest starved to death.

She gave a nod in return.

The guardians blinked and took a second to realise that the vindice looked harmless around the brunette somehow.

And since when did they get along so well?

Unknowingly to the mafia boss himself, Tsuna was already starting to get used to her reactions and her silent gestures as she shifted in her place. He figured she didn't want to stay there since the guardians would be wary of her all the time.

"….Want me to show you to the guest room?" The decimo asked and he fought the urge to chuckle as she looked up at him with questioning caramel hues, as if wondering how he knew.

"Everyone, you can start dinner without me, I'll explain more about this later on." He informed the guardians who looked doubtful about leaving him alone with the assassin(Except for Mukuro, of course). However, after their boss's chocolate brown hues narrowed slightly at them, they each replied with a 'Yes, bossu/Extreme!/A-As you wish, Jyuudaime/ Haha…got it, Tsuna!/ Kufufu/ Lambo-sama's food!'.

As the two walked along the hallways yet again, both were silent, but for different reason. Tsuna didn't know how he should treat the vindice while she didn't really have anything to say to him either. They finally arrived before the mahogany door and the brunette opened the door for her as she surveyed her room. It was a simple bedroom with a nice, comfy looking bed, a balcony that allowed the satin curtains to dance along with the night breeze. There was also an elegant looking wardrobe and another door beside the bed, probably for the washroom.

"So…does this nice looking room earn me an extra point?" Tsuna asked at the cloaked woman who looked at him questioningly at first. They continued to stare at each other and the brunette was seriously expecting a good reply for her. She looked up at him and her lips parted as she was about to make out some words.

His eyes twinkled with expectations and…

.

.

.

She shakes her head.

'No.'

His smile faltered into a frown, then a pout as he muttered to himself, "Geez, you're a stingy one aren't you…?"

"But maybe I can minus a point or two when I feel like it." She suddenly spoke, making the brunette flinch in return as he stared at her with an incredulous look.

"Y-You're kidding….r-right?" He stuttered out.

"Well…" The assassin started as she sat on the comfy bed. "I'm quite pleased so I won't….for now."

A grin spread over his lips at her words that seemed to be friendlier than the first time he talked to her. She lifted a hand to rub her tired eyes and he seemed to understand that she needed her rest.

"Hmm… I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Angelo-chan." He said casually but she gaze at him in disbelief at the name he'd called her by.

"You…do you even know what that name means?" He'd probably taken if from her nickname in the underworld but to call her 'angelo' is…

"It means 'angel' in Italian…" He said in a barely audible tone as he scratched his cheek shyly. "I-I can't keep calling you with 'you' and 'her', right?"

She directed her eyes on the carpeted floor, distracting herself from the fluttering feeling in the pits of her stomach.

"D-Do you hate it?" He said, worried that he might have been too friendly to her liking.

"No…" She breathed out. In truth, she does hate her nickname since it reminds her of her sins for the people she'd killed in the underworld but the name he gave her…it was out of pure sincerity from the brunette.

It makes her feel…happy.

"Don't you have to return to your guardians now? Or else they might think I've hidden your corpse somewhere in the mansion." The orange haired lady said as she placed a hand on her cheek. Tsuna then excused himself from her room as he was reminded of his worried guardians.

The cloaked woman was finally alone in her room as she gave out a long, tired sigh. The orange head let her body fall back on the soft mattress, noting that it was way more comfortable to the bed she'd slept on in the vindice prison. She raised her hand up on the ceiling, the bandages which seemed more life cuffs for her dangling down from her arm. It was what reminded her that this was another one of her mission and that she would have to return once it was over.

There would be no such things as 'lingering feelings' towards your target and anyone associated with him or her.

"Angelo-chan…huh?" She muttered under her breath at the nickname he'd given to her as her arms slumped down on the bed. She had to bury her secret hope that they would recognize her. She was surprised when the brunette uttered the name she'd thrown away years ago but in the end…

He never did recognize her.

The orange head had to swallow back the clenching feeling in her gut as she remembered how she was treated like an outsider to them, a possible enemy even.

It hurts, so much that she had to remind herself that she wasn't a part of their family anymore.

Her loyalty had and will always be with the Vindice.

* * *

Snow continues to fall as the bodies fell on the cold ground, staining the white snow with the pools of crimson that formed from the wounds on their body. A cloaked man stood with a smaller figure perching on his shoulder.

"That…was the last of them, I presume." The man spoke as he could sense no live in the mansion and the snow filled garden they are on.

"There seem to be no end to those who dares to break our law." The bandaged infant muttered as he was, in truth, too used to this job after years. Dead bodies littered the ground, yet he did not feel a thing as he was used to taking the lives of the people he'd judged.

There seem to be no end to his role as the leader of the vindice.

His revenge might not be fulfilled soon. Though till then, he will ensure that the law in the mafia is kept in order.

The ex-arcobaleno was broken off from his thoughts as he sensed a weak flame nearby. Jager seemed to have caught it now too as he immediately warped himself to the source of the flame. He turned and surveyed his surroundings but he could see not a single life around.

"…Jager." Bermuda called as he looked down and notice a basket covered with orange cloth stained by some patches of blood. It was moving and he could feel the flame pulsating from whatever was inside it. The vindice leader proceeded to pull the covers off and rounded, caramel hues stared at the two stranger before her. It was a child with some light, orange locks and reddened cheeks, probably due to the cold. One look and they knew that the baby would die if they were to leave it be in less than a day. Jager proceeded to take out a black knife and pointed it at the little being. Even though she had done nothing that breaks the law of the mafia, it was better to die swiftly than a slow, painful death. However, just before the man could end the child's suffering Bermuda raised a hand for him to halt. Slowly, the baby weakly reached out for the infant covered in bandages and the man whose cloak was drenched in blood.

It was a child who does not even fear for their soul filled with only hatred and vengeance.

"Bermuda-sama." Jager inquired his leader on what he was thinking.

"This child will be of use to us in the future." Bermuda spoke as he identified the flames. "She has two types of flame, and a rare combination at that."

He could feel the pulses of high purities of mist and sun flame from her.

"The child could very well be a potential assassin and powerful flame user. We are taking it back with us." He declared as a dark portal appeared before them. Jager merely bowed his head and breathed out, "As you wish."

Soon, the basket floated and as the ex-arcobaleno peered inside the basket once again, the little life was smiling at him, as if thanking him for saving her life. Bermuda didn't say a word and merely made the cloth covered her once again which helped to keep her away from the cold.

He couldn't deny that the baby gave off a warm and calm feeling that soothes his broken soul.

It reminded him of when he was still a part of the world, alive and living for a purpose other than only revenge on his mind.

* * *

'Angelo' stepped out of the washroom as she had a towel covering her body. The orange locks that streamed down to her waist felt light and dried. Her eyes trailed off to the necklace that he'd hidden under her cloak, it had two rings with purple and yellow gems carved on it. She felt safer with it around her neck since she had it since long ago. It reminded her of her resolve, to repay Bermuda for taking her in. Without it, her flames would falter. It was precious to her, so she doesn't want it to be soiled by taking it with her to the bath. Then, she walked across the room and true enough, there was no change of clothes for her. The orange haired lady sighed as she thought of using her illusions for her clothes since she was able to keep the illusions even in her sleep.

Suddenly, knocks could be heard on her door.

"W-Who is it?" She called out and almost cursed when she realised that she had no weapon on since she wasn't wearing her cloak.

"It's Tsuna-V-Vongola Decimo." He answered, and she thought of reaching for her rings, but it was at the other end of the room. The woman panicked as she had nothing to hide her signature orange locks and face and even more so when the door creaked open as he took her silence as a cue to come in.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Kyoko is a normal human and this fic happens after the future arc. You'll know more about how she became 'Kyoko' more than 5 years ago in later chapters. I will try to make the fic not so dark and gloomy but in the end, the plot isn't really a bright one like my other fic anyway. Any other questions?**

**What is/are Kyoko's weapons that earned her the nickname? Will Tsuna finally find out about her identity? Find out in the next chapter!~**

**Previews on the next chapter:**

"D-Don't touch me!"

"Herbivore…are you…strong?"

'I'm sorry…Tsuna-kun.'

_**Reviews makes me squeal and more importantly, motivates me to write the story. :)**_


End file.
